httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Armored Sandstrike (Rinilya94)
The Armored Sandstrike is science-made hybrid by Eir Stormheart and her forces, crossing the DNA of a Razorwhip and Sandbuster. Physical Appearance The Armored Sandstrike is a hybrid dragon that has elements of both the Razorwhip and the Sandbuster. The Sandstrike has the serpentine body of its Sandbuster parent but is smaller in bulk and size, more resembling the size of the Razorwhip. Lengthwise the head of the Sandstrike is elongated and narrow like that of the Razorwhip but shares the size of the Sandbuster and lacks the spines along its body that are replaced with armor plating along its upper body from snout to tail tip. The armor plating is lacked on its underbelly, around the underside of the eyes, and lower legs, and upper wings while the lower bits of the wings have razor-sharp armor plating that gives it a sharper edge. Its eyes are usually seen in shades of maple green. Behavior The Armored Sandstrike shares the traits of the Sandbuster and male Razorwhips, being a highly aggressive and territorial dragon. It is not quick to trust and will attack without warning, most often using stealth and strategy to trap and ensnare its target. However, the dragon is highly intelligent and is not inflexible in terms of being able to become a powerful, loyal ally. If someone can prove their strength and skill or best it in combat it can be convinced to change its allegiances or cooperate. When this happens, the Armored Sandstrike is unrelenting and vicious. Abilities *'Explosive Sand Shots:' The Armored Sandstrike has a unique type of fire that has properties of both parents. More specifically, the Sandstrike can fire blue-colored superheated sand that is extremely hot to the point of easily melting weak metals and stone, but hardens withing seconds after. This leaves behind an opaque glass-like substance as a result. *'Metal Plating:' The upper portion of the Sandstrike is covered in pangolin-like metal scales that serve the same purpose as the Razorwhip's own metal scales. These scales can be controlled to remain flat, allowing the dragon to remain streamlined and agile or rise up to create sharp edges that can leave gauges in stone and thick trees, usually to tear up a target. *'Burrowing:' Like the Sandbuster, the Sandstrike can burrow its way through loose gravel and sand, though with its plating it is capable of tearing through the ground if the area is weak enough. *'Curling up:' Much like the Razorwhip, the Sandstrike is capable of coiling itself up or rolling in a ball like a Catastrophic Quaken in order to tear up enemies or obstacles. *'Physical Attributes:' The Armored Sandstrike's serpentine body makes it considerably agile and flexible, showing no signs of being hindered by its armored plating. It is also considerably strong and durable, being able to take considerable damage than most dragons and can carry a considerable amount of weight. Weaknesses Armored Sandstrikes are agile and maneuverable, but are only slightly faster than their Sandbuster parent and far slower than the Razorwhip due to their heavier armor and larger size. Certain parts of the Sandstrike is still vulnerable to attack due to lacking the armored plating seen along the rest of its body. These areas are also affected by sunlight to a point, causing massive irritation and minor rashes but not exactly burning it like its Sandbuster parent. The Sandstrike can likewise be exploited by the two things it loves the most: shiny objects and sea slugs, sharing these attributes with its parents and likewise can be taken advantage of through its temper and aggressive nature. Trivia *The Armored Sandstrike is a fan-made science hybrid created for the HTTYD: Unbreakable Bonds story. **Due to this, only one specimen is known to exist and therefore applies only to Copperbane. *This dragon shares the attribute of having a tendency to hoard shiny objects like that of the Sandbuster and most bird species but also sticks close to the coastline for its favorite meal, sea slugs like that of the Razorwhip. Category:Dragon Hybrids and Subspecies Category:Strike Class dragons Category:Mystery Class dragons Category:Rinilya94's Characters